Large-scale networked systems are commonplace platforms employed in a variety of settings for running applications and maintaining data for business and operational functions. For instance, a data center (e.g., physical cloud computing platform) may provide a variety of services (e.g., web applications, email services, search engine services, etc.) for a plurality of customers simultaneously. These large-scale networked systems typically include a large number of resources distributed throughout the data center, in which, each resource resembles a physical machine or a virtual machine (VM) running on a physical node or host. When the data center hosts multiple tenants (e.g., customer programs), these resources can be optimally allocated to the different tenants to improve operation of the cloud computing platform.